My roommate is a shut in social NEET
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: After experiencing some traumatic events, Linka shuts herself from the world, and the only person willing to take care of her, is her younger brother Lars. Rated due to language.


**My Roommates a shut in social NEET**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, they're the intellectual property of Nickelodeon and Viacom, possibly Paramount if and when they get around to making the Loud House Movie, and the creative mind of Chris Savino whom I've forgiven.**

**Also I think I made it clear how much I'm a fan between the relationship between Lincoln and Lucy at this point, leaving the question if and when I make a Loudcest fanfic, the answer is I've no idea to be honest.**

In a house filled with 10 boys and 1 girl, you'd think that would factor in for the siblings to reconcile and change themselves to be gentle, or the sole sister to be tough and more on the butch side.

In the Loud house, that's the fine definition of exception, while yes the brothers don't necessarily punch Linka, and while Linka is willing to play videogames targeted for a male audience along with other mediums of entertainment, at the end of the day, it'll always be boys will be boys and girls being girls.

Now that isn't a bad thing, since it was thanks to Linka's gentle nature that was able to help established a thick bond with her at times, trying hard to be macho brothers.

And in turn, even when not a victim to physical abuse, her brothers do tease her and don't hold their tongue when insulting her, but she was able to develop a tough skin for the most part.

That all changed during her senior prom night, the night where it would be unforgettable between her and her friends and Ron Andy.

But no matter how far generations changes and how we as humans progress on a humanitarian level, high school will be social hell towards anyone and everyone at some point.

As such, Linka got pretty wasted on spiked punch that to her horror, she was devastated to videos, photos, gif's, and meme's of her drunken exploits that night, that upon going back to school the following week, people talked, stared or otherwise gossiped about the poor girl that she never went back to school ever.

While the efforts of her brothers were not without merit, especially given how a lot of them had talents and connections that would make the average teenager endure high school with enough ease, she had given up on socializing with life all together.

Yes, Levi deleted and tracked those responsible for the photos and videos, and Lynn, Luke, and Lane especially ensured that those people were given an equal treatment of hell, but it was too late.

Not graduating traditionally, but instead home schooled with a GED, who's validation is questionable, and refusing to ever set foot out the door, it was a matter of time before her parents and brothers decided to hold an intervention.

Her parents told her she can't live under their roof forever without providing, and learning to finally move on with life, and her brothers were willing to help.

Loki and Loni offered her positions as a secretary to their founding company, where all she has to do is sit down answer and forward emails, while Luke and Lane offered her to connect and socialize again.

Lynn was willing to get her back into shape, while Levi offered her a free admission and a full scholarship to the university he worked at, while the twins were willing to help her take the first steps outside, and even little Leon was willing to do something.

The only one who came to accept her socially out casted sister was Lars as he understands the pain, fear, and anxiety she has, and in spite of his objections to saying letting her come to terms with it on her own, his words fell to deaf ears.

As such, after her parents said that they were kicking out for her own good, Lars offered her a place to stay, much to her relief.

It's been 2 years since living together, and while their family don't see it, Lars' sees' his sister maturing and getting over her trauma little by little.

A good example would be today, Linka would get up 10:30 pushing to 11 and would crawl out of bed wearing her Ace Savvy faded t-shirt and her panties before doing her business in the bathroom.

From there, she'd serve herself a bowl of cereal and check on Lars' work computer and answer any emails he may have received, his work being a professional poet and writer at such a young age that he's regarded as the Edgar Allen Poe, Stephen King, and many other famous writers before him of his time.

While filtering any hate or stalker mail, to fan reviews and praise, Linka kept her eyes peeled for any emails regarding from his publishers or distributors for one reason or another.

Thankfully there was none of those, so she went to check on her brother in his bed room.

Asleep with the blankets half way kicked off as he slept in a white t-shirt and black briefs, he had his windows bordered up to prevent any sunlight from entering , making it a bit of a challenge when maneuvering his room.

Once she made her way past his stack of book collection and other knick-knacks, Linka gently covered her brother back up and kissed him on the cheek.

Just as she was about to turn tail, she felt something tugging on her arm, "Sigh, I told you I'm a light sleeper" said Lars as he began to sat up straight and let out a yawn.

"Sorry, I thought you might catch a cold" Linka said innocently as she's only able to act normal, or the reminiscent of when Linka was comfortable in regards to expressing herself towards her friends and family.

"It's fine. Did I get any emails" asked Lars as he began to step out of bed and slip on his black skinny jeans, and changed his shirt to a black button up before sliding on a black coat over it.

"Just another 10 more from xXxVampyreGirlinRedxXx, proclaiming her love for you" said Linka, "Heh, I'm flattered, yet hugely mortified over that girls persistence" said Lars as he and Linka left his room and into his living room, where they saw Princess Pony together.

They sat there watching TV for 2 hours together, and in between those 2 hours, Lars would go and breakfast consisting of Clamato tomato juice, and burnt toast with black berry jam.

From there, Lars would give Linka the TV so she can play video games or watch her shows, as Lars went back to his room continuing on his next public issue, being a light novel with 4 different anthology stories that coincide.

3 hours in, and the time 5 in the p.m. before Lars called it a half day and returned to the living room to see Linka exactly the same as she crawled out of bed, except now she had some cheesy poof's in her hair and left over strawberry jelly from a sandwich she made for herself.

"Hey Linka" called Lars as Linka ignored him as she was on 25 kill streak zone, with her headset on.

If you could see, Lars rolled his eyes under his bangs before plopping next to his sister, startling the poor girl as she jumped, "Jeez Lars, I was almost on a 30 kill streak" said Linka as she died.

"Doesn't matter, when was the last time you showered" asked Lars as Linka looked at him sheepishly as she never bothered to check herself in the mirror, and her brother usually asks her this before telling her to shower.

"3 days ago" Linka said innocently as she tried to continue playing her game, but Lars wrestled the controller out of her hands, "Get in the shower and make yourself presentable, Lynn's coming over tonight" said Lars in the ever so stoic manner.

"But he's our brother, I don't think that validates for me to doll myself up" Linka said cutely thinking it get Lars to ease up on her, but it doesn't, "Nope, ain't happening" said Lars.

"How about if I just shower, and I can still parade around in my panties" reasoned Linka, "I may be used to seeing you like that, but not Lynn, especially since he gets on my case" Lars said as he usually gets the 3rd degree and accusations from his older brother that he enjoys ad secretly perves on their only sister.

"What's this, don't think I'm sexy enough for you" teased Linka as Lars let out a sigh, "Maybe if I wore my black laced panties would you think I'm sexy then, and allow me to be how I am".

"You know my one true love belongs to Griselda, besides panties aren't my kink" said Lars as Linka began to pout and proceeded her way into the bathroom.

Once Linka was in the shower, Lars decided to order their groceries and have them delivered on his smart phone as he made his attention to the kitchen.

While not a lot, there was a fair amount of dishes he had to clean, which was Linka's job, along with vacuuming, picking up the mail, checking his emails from work, and doing her own laundry.

Out of all those things, she makes a conscious effort to do one those on a daily, while she'll do the other chores once in a blue moon, leaving Lars side tracked from work.

Once the dishes were cleaned, he organized the living room here in there by putting games and movies away, cleaning the coffee table, vacuuming crumbs left by Linka and her clothes that she leaves on the couch, before the door rang indicating that the groceries were delivered.

Giving his thanks, went to check on Linka who was standing almost naked in her bedroom, with a towel wrapped around her head, covering her torso and chest as Lars entered.

"Oh shit sorry" said Lars as he was making a u-turn, "Hold on Lars, I need help" said Linka as he brother was on the other side of the door with his back on it as he rested his hand on his face.

"What is it" called Lars before the door behind him pushed back a little as Linka slid in a basket containing her bra and panties, "Could you put these in the wash for me, I'm wearing my last set of bra and panties at the moment" said Linka sheepishly.

Lars could only sigh, but this time he really meant it instead of his usual fast quips when answering to someone if not anyone.

Putting her delicates in the washer, Lars came back to the hallway to see Linka dressed in wearing navy blue jeans skirt, with black leggings under it, as she had on an orange short sleeved blouse buttoned all the way up as she wore her silver heart shaped necklace with her and her siblings initials on it, as it was a gift given to her by Lynn.

"Nice choice on adding the necklace" said Lars with a smirk, "I'm glad you agree" smiled Linka as she still had her hair wrapped in the towel, before going back into the living room.

"So what's for dinner bro, fusion cuisine from Burrito Gong, Chicky le Pollo, Jean Juan's, Pizza Sushi, American Wurst, Spencer's Spaghetti Tacos, or are we doing good ol' pizza tonight" smiled Linka as she had her phone out ready to make an order, but Lars took it away, "Nope" he said.

"Tonight, your making me and Lynn your famous spaghetti and meatballs" said Lars as Linka looked at him with a pair of dead serious eyes, "You're kidding right" said Linka.

"Dead serious, now come on, he'll be here in 2 and a half hours" said Lars before Linka went and plopped herself on the couch as Lars, ever voided of showing facial emotion, was not amused by her antics.

"Linka, I already did the dishes, clean the living room, ordered the groceries, and I'm gonna have to finish the second half of your laundry in the next 20 minutes, the least you can do for me this month is make us dinner" said Lars.

"But I already dolled myself up for you, and I'm already mentally preparing myself when Lynn comes through that door and harasses me into going outside and get some fresh air" said Linka as she visibly shuddered.

"If you don't do this for me, than I guess I'm gonna have to tell Lynn to cancel on bringing in that tripled layered triple chocolate cake over" said Lars as this got Linka's attention.

If there's anything Linka love was baked goods and chocolate, now combine that and make it into a triple layered cake and telling she won't get any, she let out and audioable gasp of horror.

Removing the towel from her head, she tossed said towel into Lars' face and made her way to the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

"That wasn't necessary" sighed Lars as he removed the towel from his face, "Yes it was, especially when there's my favorite cake involved" Linka said angrily as she prepped the spices for the meatballs as she let the pot to boil for the pasta noodles.

Time skip

By the time Linka was stirring the pasta and the meatballs were halfway done cooking in the over, Lars had already moved Linka's clothing into the dryer, and decided to wash some of his clothes next.

Lars also made a note to text Lynn to pick up a triple layered chocolate cake before passing by, which he said he would do.

While it wouldn't be another hour for Lynn to arrive, it only meant that as soon as Linka was done cooking he'd be here on time to enjoy a hot meal, and Lars got some time to himself.

While not big on gaming like Linka, he does game recreationally, especially when he gets to play his favorite survival horror game, 'The House of Residing Evil'.

Even when she knew she had cooking responsibilities, Linka would occasionally pull herself from their nearly complete dinner to look at Lars play.

"Lars you gotta go to your inventory and equip your auto defense weapons" said Linka as she was giddy and standing on her tippy toes as Lars was facing against the unique all garnet colored zombie boss called Garnet.

"I know I know" said Lars as he did so and hurriedly to use his auto defense weapons but only had daggers, "Damn it, what do I do now" "Equip the double barrel shotgun and aim upwards, he maybe a unique zombie, but like any other zombie you faced so far, a clean headshot with and shot gun will insta-kill him" said Linka.

Taking her advice, Lars did so and in no time at all dropped Garnet the zombie boss.

"Nice" smirked Lars as Linka was cheering louder for him in the back, before they heard the door bell ring.

Turning of the game and getting the door, Lars saw his brother Lynn wearing his Michigan State leather man jacket, with the number one on his back and the letter 'C' on his left breast.

"Sup bro, sniff-sniff. Do I smell Linka's famous spaghetti and meatballs" said Lynn, "Yeah, come on in" said Lars as he went into the kitchen, "Sup Linka, nice to see you like the necklace I got you".

"Yeah it's uh… I-I love it Lynn" said Linka as she's bracing herself for Lynn to do his approach, "Still got that nervous stutter, it's no biggie I hear guys find that cute, especially those nerds who are into anime" said Lynn as he went over and hugged his sister, assuring her it's a casual visit and that's all between them.

"Says the jock who's into the whole shonen genre" giggled Linka, "If you told me that anime offered shows with action blood and kickass fighting like Chicken Ball Super or Hinata Shippuden I'd have jumped on that band wagon a long time ago" Lynn said.

"And because you also discovered on screen nudity and boobies from watching said anime" said Lars as he casually entered the kitchen and set the table as Linka let out a light laugh.

"At least I'm not into anything that's to bloody and gory that you might as well watch Evil Dead" said Lynn, "First of all, you out of all people should take pride knowing that the Evil Dead trilogy is considered to be a pride to us Michiganders, secondly Bruce Campbell is a badass, and thirdly I also watch SFYR" Lars said as the table was done setting.

"Boys, boys can we not argue over which anime or western movies are awesome and enjoy dinner, last time I got in the middle of your waifu war and I don't want to do that again" shouted Linka, "Sorry sis" said both Loud brothers.

Once their food was served and everyone got to sit down and eat for good minute, Lynn stroke up a new conversation, "So Lars how's the whole being America's greatest horror writer of our time doing for ya" asked Lynn.

"It's good so far, I actually got a 5 star review from both Stephen King and R.L. Stein in my last published short novel" said Lars, "Damn, quite a reputation you got and in only 3 short years to boot" said Lynn.

While genuinely bonding with one another and happy for her brother's achievements in their lives, Linka felt a bit down as she's yet to truly accomplished anything.

She knew she had no right to feel jealous, and she knew the first step out of her rut was literally by taking the first step outside.

"…So here I am after scoring the winning goal, and already I get approach by a recruiter, and guy tells me I'm awesome and all that shit, but what he told me next was what made my day, and that was him asking me if I wanted to play for the Detroit Red Wings" said Lynn.

"Nice bro, don't you think Linka" said Lars as he just notice how down Linka was, "Linka" "Hey what's eating you up sis" asked Lynn.

"Oh um nothing, just congrates on being recruited" Linka said as she forced on a smile, as both brothers felt bad for being so insensitive to their sister.

"Linka, we're sorry for" began Lars but was quickly cut off by Linka, "It's alright, there's nothing to feel sorry about, not even for me" said Linka, "Don't say that sis, we care about you" said Lynn.

"Linka tell you what, how about after dinner you can choose tonight's movie" said Lars, "And you can enjoy the cake while me and Lars here pick up some booze" said Lynn as he was the first to finish his meal as Lars sighed.

Once he finished the rest of his meal, both Loud brothers left the front door and made their way inside of Lynn's all white on red Hummer that he was fortunate enough to buy off some years back.

"Sigh, ok you got me cornered so just spill what's on your mind" said Lars, "Heh, knew you had me figured out kid, never was able to pull a fast one on you" said Lynn.

"Your predictable is what it comes down to" said Lars, "And your mister sad and depressing, who's only enabling our sister to be a sad sack like you, except she wears clothing that's not only in black" said Lynn as he glared at Lars.

"You don't see it, like everyone else back home, you don't see the progress Linka has made since she lived together" said Lars.

"You mean after I've berating her like the 6th time, you sweet talked your way into convincing her to finally put clothes on when everyone, but you, are around so you can enjoy ogling our sister" Lynn said in disgust.

"God damn it, there's nothing sexual going on between me and Linka, how many times have I seriously told you this already" Lars said with anger in his tone.

"Look I'm just letting you know, the day I hear that Linka is pregnant and she's still refused to step out, get a job or have so much as a boyfriend, I'm coming to kill you before the state can give you the chair" Lynn said as he turned to his brother with anger in his eyes.

"You know what fuck you Lynn, at least I can say I got woman who have the hots for me, because I'm me, and not some hot cheerleader who breaks up with you cause she later finds out that you're an asshole" Lars said as he turned to his brother.

"The day I see you with a girl, hell even with a guy, will be the day I decide to play a hockey game and step on my teams logo" said Lynn.

"As tempting as it is to finally hook up with my stalker, I've got to dedicate my time to being a good supporting brother, and not some bully who tells people what to do cause he thinks he's got the biggest set of balls" said Lars.

Once they made it to the liquor store, Lynn grabbed himself a 6 pack of Corona, while Lars got himself a 4 pack of Guinness and a big can of Budweiser.

Instead of riding back home together, they payed for their booze and went their own ways, with Lars flipping Lynn off, texting Linka she can go back to parading in her underwear, and that he was calling himself a H!tch ride back home, all of which was in that order.

Upon getting home, Linka was indeed back to wearing her panties and a loose orange t-shirt, while playing video games as Lars stepped into the front door.

"Sigh" was all Lars said as he plopped next to Linka who was startled but not angry or scared this time as her brothers body actions spoke louder than his face ever did.

"Something wrong Spooky" Linka asked affectionately by referring her brother to her personal pet name for him, "Just glad Lynn refrained himself from picking on you, that's all" said Lars as he passed Linka her large can of Budweiser.

Setting her controller down, she waited for Lars to grab a can of Guinness and both popped the lids off, with Linka taking a light sip, while Lars took 3 large gulps from his drink.

"Feeling better" Linka said as she rubbed her brothers leg, "Sigh… Lynn's an asshole to you and me only and it bites" Lars said as he took another 2 swigs.

"Why what did he say to you" asked Linka, "He's accusing me yet again, that you and me are fornicating, and that I'm taking advantage of you given your mental state of health, and now that I think about it when I sent you that text earlier, I can see why if you were to take it out of context and don't live under our roof" Lars said as finished the remaining contents of his bottle.

This wouldn't be the first time Lynn has confronted Lars of this accusations, and has only accused the both of them one time, resulting in Lars ejecting Lynn from his house until he was ready to apologize to Linka and think about what he said.

She made her way over and hugged Lars, and enjoyed his sisters caring embrace as he rested his head on her bosom.

They stayed there for a minute before pulling away before as Lars popped himself a second can.

"I know I don't show it, but I feel like I should always tell you that I'm thankful of you Lars, you're not only my favorite brother but also my hero" said Linka as Lars cracked a smile.

"Anything for my favorite sister" said Lars as Linka giggled, "I'm your only sister" said Linka as she continued to drink her Budweiser, "Damn straight and don't ever forget it".

**There you guys go, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, so if you can leave me a review, that would be great.**

**Also I'm surprise to see the lack of Linka and Lars centered fanfic stories, given the vast amount of Lincoln and Lucy stories that are around, and writing them gender bent was actually a fun interesting experience for me.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


End file.
